Cuento y Edipo
by Ann Bellum
Summary: Complejo de Edipo: Amor patológico del hijo por la madre. Según Freud, todo niño subconscientemente lo hace. ¿Enamorarse de su madre? ¿qué es lo que realmente desea?


**Cuento y Edipo**

Su piel es delicada, clara con pequeñas manchas marrones que la inundan, de caderas estrechas y pies pequeños, sonrisa amigable, de melena rojiza y ondeante, rostro suave y ojos tan verdes como lo suyos, desde que la vio reflejada en el espejo de Oesed, sintió algo más un anhelo, era una obsesión por pasar todos esos momentos robados con ella. El ser acunado en sus brazos, besado por sus tiernos labios, pasar por los ligeros correteos en el jardín antes de cenar y de esa multitud de cuentos mágicos y muggles que no fueron narrados.

Vivió tantos años cegado.

Conoce a Ginny Weasley desde una de sus primeras incursiones en el mundo mágico y quizá la más importante: su primer viaje al viejo colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Rodeada por su regordeta madre y un puñados de varones pellirrojos y larguiruchos.

No le pone demasiada atención, ni ahora ni cuando la salva de ser comida por una serpiente gigante, tampoco la toma mucho en cuenta como chica-por ser hermana menor de su mejor amigo- si mencionamos el baile de navidad en la competencia de los tres magos. Y es a final de su quinto curso e inicio del sexto, en el que se percata de lo agradable que es, pero sobretodo lo que más le atrae es su larga, abundante y roja cabellera, tan parecida a la de su madre.

Inician una relación, la pausan/terminan –durante la amenaza del loco por serpientes y tallas XXL- y reanudan para casarse y ser felices, como lo marca la tradición de los cuentos de hadas a los que ella siempre ha sido tan allegada.

Una boda hermosa, llena de flores que inundan con primor y olor el jardín de la familia de la joven, músicos famosos que entre odas y armonía llevan las melodías. El banquete más suculento posible de preparar.

Al poco tiempo llega el primogénito, varón. Como debía de continuar con la ilusión. Tardes de llanto tomadas con encanto por los padres recién estrenados, y un cabello rojo sangre como su madre. El segundo hijo, Albus, niño de los ojos del padre, aunque no lo reconozca; ama con todo su ser el cabello negro azabache como el que tuviera en vida James Potter y esas brillantes esmeraldas también heredadas de dos generaciones anteriores por la entusiasta Lily. Extasiado anhela otro descendiente, que por su complaciente mujer es cedido. Un parto complicado, una histerectomía mágica de urgencias y una bolita rosada con pelusita colorada y nada más, porque de sus ojos se impregnan claros reflejos tan azules como aguas tranquilas de su familia materna. Se siente desdichado, pero en ese momento no se percata de ello y lo asocia a los días sin descanso en el hospital cuidando de una delicada Ginny.

La relación se entibia, se agota y estira, pero no es aceptada, los niños crecen, entran a Hogwarts y no es hasta que Lily-porque sin duda siendo fémina y su descendiente no podía llamarse de otra manera- les acompaña al internado cuando arde Troya, todos los años ahogados son expuestos, demandados y reclamados. Pero la separación es tranquila y amigable, o al menos eso es lo que dice El Profeta y sus análogos.

En una tarde cualquiera, repasando casos con la ayuda de su siempre inteligente y entrometida mejor amiga cuando ella lo deja caer ligero, sin que le ponga demasiada atención. "Complejo de Edipo" murmura, hace un chasquido con la lengua esperando una explicación o continuación, pero ella le ignora y como al parecer no es influyente en el caso lo deja correr.

Es otra tarde, en invierno, lo recuerda bien porque recuerda el olor cargado en el aire y las luces de la decoración titilan desde el abeto que Lily le hizo comprar, decorado por ella y una solicita Luna-madrina de la pequeña- quedó de un rojo chillón y extraños colguijes de animales inexistentes. Esta sentado tomando una copa cuando en su mente pasa el ligero recuerdo de esa tarde con su ahora ex cuñada, sin más que hacer consigues la portátil y lo teclea en el buscador de preferencia, abre una página cualquiera casi al azar:

_Complejo de Edipo: Amor patológico del hijo por la madre. Según Freud, todo niño subconscientemente lo hace. _

_**Continúa…**_


End file.
